I trusted you - One shot
by Jaylee13
Summary: Tobias must of felt very confused when he saw Tris at the Erudite headquarters with Tori. This is a oneshot of what he thought when this happened.


**Hey guys, this is what I thought Tobias felt when he found Tris in the room with Tori and Jeanine- Oneshot.**

**I do not own the characters nor the Awesome Divergent Series! (sadly)**

"_I trusted you" _- Tobias, _Insurgent ( Chapter Forty-six)_

The sound of a gunshot lead both Uriah and Tobias into the room in which Tori held the lifeless Jeanine. Only, Tori and Jeanine weren't the only occupants of the room; Tris was there too. Tobias's mind filled with confusion. His eyes widened. He had thought that Tris was still back in his house in the Abnegation sector, resting from her escape from the Erudite Headquarters. Before coming to seek Tori, he had found Marcus, his cold and harsh father, stuck in a simulation. _Had Tris really betrayed him? _There must have been some reasonable explanation for her coming with _his father _instead of _him. _Though, his father, his abusive and ruthless father was no reasonable explanation. Once his mother was dead, or thought to be dead, his father had changed. His selfless behavior in front of crowds was not how he acted in front of Tobias.

"_This is for your own good." _

The words were branded in his mind along with the harsh memories of his dad always hitting him with his belt, and not to mention the closet punishment. Tobias had always been claustrophobic. Still, why did Tris do it? Why didn't she just come with Tobias to get whatever she wanted? The conversation between Tori and Uriah sounded like murmurs, until a familiar voice caught his attention.

"You know why I'm here," Tris says quietly, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Don't you?" He realized that she was talking to him.

She then holds out Tori's gun, and Tobias takes it.

"We found Marcus in the next room, caught in a simulation, Tobias says. "You came up here with him."

Tris began to look not only nervous but determined like she was during her initiation. Oh, how Tobias wished to be back to those times when his only worries included keeping his and Tris's divergence hidden. The only similarity between the two places was that her blue eyes still demanded to be seen.

He said the only thing that he had been wondering for the past few minutes.

_"I trusted you."_

Tris must have noticed his body shaking with hate. He was not shaking because of her. He was shaking because of the thought of Marcus. Tobias continued what he was saying, almost choking on the last part.

"I trusted you and you abandoned me to work with _him_?"

Tobias continued to shake with rage. He did not mean to sound so cold. Of course he had still loved the selfless and brave girl that he had met only months ago. She replied.

"No." She shook her head vigorously. "He told me something, and everything my brother said, everything Jeanine said while I was in Erudite headquarters, fit perfectly with what he told me. And I wanted-I _needed _to know the truth."

The truth? This is what this is about? How could Tris be so stupid and trust Marcus? She knew of Tobias's hate towards him and his abusiveness, but still she wanted to trust him? This lead Tobias to a faint snort.

"The truth." His mind filled with anger. "You think you learned the truth from a liar, a traitor, and a sociopath?" What Tobias had said was not only true but once he had said it, he had felt better to get it out of his chest. Tori seemed to be the only one not on the same page when she finally spoke up again.

"The truth?" she said, her face was filled with both confusion and pleasure for killing Jeanine. "What are you talking about?"

Tobias and Tris stared at each other. Tobias's once thoughtful stare was now hard and cold. Tris finally spoke up.

"I think," she said, her voice cracking. "I think _you_ are a liar!"

What did he do? Tobias had thought. He was still angry at Tris. She then continued.

"You tell me you love me, you trust me, you think I'm more perceptive than the average person. And the first second that belief in my perceptiveness, that trust, that love is put to the test, it all falls apart."

Tris was crying now.

"So you must have lied when you told me those things. . . You must have, because I can't believe your love really is that feeble."

That hit Tobias hard in the chest. Tobias wanted only to wrap his arms around her and reassure her that he did trust her and that he did truly love her. She was the only one that he would truly love. Perhaps even the love of his life. Of course, Tobias couldn't do any of that. His mind drifted back to her coming with Marcus instead of him. His jaw set in a firm line. She stepped closer to Tobias and that feeling that only appears when she came by him started once again. The air was electrified.

"I am still the person who would have died rather than kill you." "I am exactly who you think I am. And right now. I'm telling you that I know. . . I know this information will change everything. Everything we have one, and everything we are about to do."

She stares at him with those piercing eyes. Her eyes tell it all. It was like she was pleading, "Please Tobias, please believe me. Please trust me!"

That was until Tori spoke.

"Enough of this" she said. "Take her downstairs. She will be tried along with all the other war criminals."

Tobias didn't move. He couldn't. Tris couldn't be killed. He loved her too much, even if she did do those things. He knew now that she was the love of his life. There was no one else who knew and understood him more than she did.

Uriah moved and lead Tris down to the corridor. Tris attempted to smile at Uriah, but failed.

The two ascend down the stairs, leaving Tobias behind with Tori.

Tobias knew one thing. He was going to prove that she was innocent. That she did what she did for a reason. Tobias immediately left the room, leaving Tori left by a dead Jeanine.

He was going to the one person that he knew could help him. **Caleb.**


End file.
